1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus using a program-data recording medium, for example, a cassette recording medium using therein an optical disk, a magnetic disk, and a semiconductor memory. It also relates to a character-behavior-instructing method and a recording medium containing therein a character-behavior-instructing program which are to be used for a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a large number of game systems have been proposed, such as a system consisting of a home-use dedicated machine with a television monitor, a business-use dedicated machine, and a system consisting of a personal computer or a computer workstation, a display, and a sound-output device.
All of these game systems or machines are composed of a controller to be operated by a game player, a machine-readable recording medium containing therein game program data, a CPU for controlling the production of sounds and images on the basis of the game program data, a processor for producing images, a processor for producing sounds, a CRT for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting sounds. As the recording medium, a CD-ROM (compact-disk read-only memory), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette medium containing therein a semiconductor memory are frequently employed.
One of the games considered to be performable in a game system such as that described above is a ski-jumping competition game in which a simulated ski-jumping hill is provided in a game space and a character simulating a ski-jumping competitor displayed on a display means competes for scores of ski-jumping.
According to proposals hitherto made in this field, the ski-jumping competition game can be considered to be the following kind. A simulated ski-jumping competitor on a simulated ski-jumping hill displayed on a display means starts a run-up action according to an instruction issued by a game player by use of, for example, a button or buttons of a game controller, and when the ski-jumping competitor has reached a takeoff point of the jumping hill run-up, an instruction for leaping out from the takeoff point is then issued by the game player by use of the same or a different button of the controller. A game of this kind, however, requires a game player to simply push a button or buttons of the game controller, this lacking the aspect of a function for providing simulation realism as a video game.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a video game apparatus that comprises a stick-type controller having therein an operation stick that is bendable from its upright position, thereby increasing the simulation realism in the game operation for the jump action; a character-behavior-instructing method; and a recording medium containing therein a character-behavior-instructing program for use in the video game.
To these ends, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game apparatus in which a character displayed on a display means is allowed to perform a jump action in a game space, comprising a stick-type controller having therein an operation stick bendable at least in one direction from its upright position, and outputting information regarding at least one bend angle of a bend direction and a bend angle of the operation stick; instructing means for instructing the character to start a run-up action; and jump control means for allowing, after a run-up start instruction is given, the character to perform a jump action upon receiving the information regarding the bend angle of the operation stick.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game apparatus in which the jump conditions include a leap-out angle of the ski-jumping competitor.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a character-behavior-instructing method for use in a video game in which a character displayed on a display means is allowed to perform a jump action following a run-up action, comprising the steps of allowing the character to perform a jump action upon receiving changed information regarding a bend angle of an operation stick bendable at least in one direction from its upright position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium containing therein a character-behavior-instructing program for use in a video game in which a character displayed on a display means is allowed to perform a jump action following a run-up action, comprising a jump action step of allowing the character to perform a jump action upon receiving changed information regarding a bend angle of an operation stick bendable at least in one direction from its upright position.
In the present invention, after a run-up start instruction is given, the character may be allowed to perform a run-up action only when the operation stick is kept bent in a single direction; whereby a preparatory operation for the jump action can be performed, and a video game providing increased simulation realism can be realized.
Furthermore, a game space that simulates an actual ski-jumping hill comprising an approach and a takeoff and a character that simulates an actual ski-jumping competitor may be provided, detection may be performed for the position of the ski-jumping competitor on the approach corresponding to the takeoff at the time in which the bend angle of the operation stick is changed, and jump conditions for the ski-jumping competitor may then be determined on the basis of changed information regarding the bend angle of the operation stick and the detected position; whereby the jump distance can be arranged to be variable depending upon whether or not the operation stick is appropriately operated, enhancing the interest of the video game.